Futas and Gloryholes
by DopeFreezy
Summary: In a nutshell, it's a story that focuses more on lemons than anything else, with a futanari twist. First Chapter: Sakura and Ino. Warnings: Futanari, PWP, Smut, Hardcore, Minor-ish.


_**Author's notes: Yo, yo, yo, it's your boy, DopeFreezy (I suck at rapping, just like Killer Bee) and I'm coming at yall with another epic lemon fic. This material is inspired by Futanari King's 'The Futa Zone' and Adult Fan Fiction author c0p13r's 'Hotsprings and Gloryholes'. I do not in any way commit to plagiarism of their work or copying their scenarios. I do, however, use their material as reference to refine my own work.**_

_**I recently read the last instalment of the Naruto manga. I have to say, with the way Kishimoto has done characterisation, and with so much pressure to make a 'significant' ending possible, I am not in the least bit surprised that it ended the way it did. Don't get me wrong; although it has its faults, Naruto earned its bit as a historical piece of art. I thank Kishi man for his 15 years of hard work.**_

_**Enough about that shtick. It's time for lemoooooonnnnnsssssss!**_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not own any of its characters - those belong to Kishimoto.**

**Warnings: Futanari, Hardcore, PWP, Smut, Minor-ish.**

**Fan fiction: Story.**

**(3)**

**(2)**

**(1)**

Ino stood over a lounging Choji and Shikamaru. They were all in Choji's favourite restaurant. The blonde's arms were folded, and she was glaring at the two meat-heads she called her teammates - who, of course, were doing nothing overly productive.

"Look, Ino, it isn't like there IS any training that needs to be done today. Haven't you ever heard of taking a break?"

The blonde's eyes narrowed, her face tightening. It was significant warning for a lesser being to shut their trap, but Shikamaru and Choji were special in that regard.

"Yeah," Choji said, eating a mouthful of barbecued chicken. He swallowed and continued, "We're Chunin now. It doesn't mean we have to slug it out and train ourselves to exhaustion."

Ino huffed, her narrowed eyes turned to slits with each passing moment.

Shikamaru continued to eat calmly, ignoring Ino's presence altogether.

It was all the blonde could take before battering heads.

"What is wrong with you two?!" She finally cried, feeling frustrated from their lack of commitment. "Naruto comes back after training with a **Sannin**. Sakura gets training from Tsunade, who is also a **Sannin**. And what do you guys do, chill like nothing matters."

"Well, if you haven't noticed, Ino, we're not Naruto or Sakura," Shikamaru said, lazily regarding his blonde teammate. He looked like he didn't care if the world ended in the next hour, and that only served to infuriate the kunoichi further.

"That's not the point!" she bit out. "While those guys are probably getting so strong, I'm stuck in the same place!"

"What's the point of telling it to us?" Choji questioned, pausing briefly in eating his food. "If you want to complain to someone, then shouldn't you be taking this to Tsunade - the one that's actually training Sakura?"

The blonde grinded her teeth together. Her hands shook at her sides. "Because, Choji, Forehead will never let me hear the end of it. She'll probably brag about how far ahead she is to me, and I doubt Tsunade-sama has the time for someone new!"

"Then you're out of luck," Shikamaru quipped, gesturing to a seat across from his. "What about you just drop it and join us for lunch, Ino. You'll get wrinkles if you worry too much."

"Arg, you guys are no help at all! Thanks for nothing!"

The blonde stormed out of the restaurant, leaving two bewildered boys to ponder if she was having **that** day today.

"Really, man, what's up with her?" Choji asked, his question hardly audible with the amount of meat stuffed in his mouth.

Shikamaru closed his eyes, shaking his head. "I'm not sure. Maybe she's jealous of Sakura or something."

"Oh, come on, not that again. I thought she was over Sasuke. The dude **is** a traitor"

"I don't think Sasuke is the problem."

Choji shrugged, "Well, whatever it is, I hope she comes back a little chipper. I mean, a lady has to eat, right?"

Shikamaru snorted, struggling to hide his grin. "Ino, eat, those words don't exist in her vocabulary."

Ino marched passed bewildered and fearful villagers - who made a show of giving her way. She had no intended direction. This walk was her only means to stem her anger.

If she had to be honest with herself, she didn't know where this attitude came from. But when she realised just how far she was behind her supposed rival, she just couldn't stand it.

She had the beauty, didn't she? Well, it seemed like it didn't matter who looked hotter. In the end, it all came down to who was more skilled.

Sakura easily trounced her.

Ino was envious, and of course, that came with the sting of jealousy.

Why did Sakura get to be in Sasuke's Team? Why did Sakura have to be the first one to complete a B-rank mission? Why did it have to be Sakura who got Tsunade, the most notorious Sannin, to train her? It just wasn't fair. What about her?

The more she realised Sakura's accomplishments far exceeded her own, the bitter she grew. This was definitely not her day.

She shook her head, ignoring the stupid thoughts.

"Hey, kid, what's up?"

Ino looked ahead of her, noticing Anko was just a few feet in front of her. The blonde blinked, realising that she had strayed a little too close to the training grounds.

Anko was the last person she ever expected to have a conversation with. The woman was scary when she wanted to be, and Ino did not want to associate with anyone like that.

"It's nothing, Anko-san. I'm just walking around, I guess," Ino said, slowly backing away from the Jounin.

Anko raised a delicate brow, watching the apprehensive posture of the retreating blonde. "Don't be shy. I'm a good listener and I know how to keep a secret."

Ino paused, actually considering taking Anko up on her offer. It wasn't as if the purple-head woman knew Sakura personally. Besides, considering how mundane her day had been, Ino felt she could use a little different.

"Well," the blonde began, thinking carefully on what to put out, "I'm having a bit of a problem."

"Oh," Anko said, tentatively drawing closer, "What problem would that be?"

"It's... It's... I'm not sure how to put it." Ino quickened her get away from the advancing snake kunoichi. Anko's piercing gaze made her feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Come now," the Jounin cooed. "You can tell me anything."

As soon as she was close enough, Anko snaked a hand around the platinum blondes waist, pushing her close.

Ino struggled not to gasp at the contact. She squirmed from being crushed. Her eyes frantically searched for a way out of this. She saw a bathroom nearby and immediately jumped at the chance. "Oh, well, sorry, but I have to go and take a leak!"

She freed her body from the snake ladies' clutches - being mindful not to be too rough - and dashed for the toilets.

"Wait that bathroom is... Ah, never mind. It will probably be good for her," Anko shrugged, stuffing her hands into her coat pockets and walking away. She whistled an interesting tune, smirking.

Ino hid in one of the lined toilet cubicles in the bathroom. She breathed a sigh of relief. That had been dangerously close for her.

She wondered what the hell was Anko's malfunction? Of course, Ino heard from many that the woman swung both ways and was very flexible in bed. The blonde shivered, not liking the fact that she might have been Anko's next victim of lust.

"I'm not a lesbian," she sharply whispered.

She decided to stay a while in the safety of the toilet, just to make sure that when she did leave, Anko wouldn't be waiting for her.

After locking the door, she sat down on the toilet seat, cupping the side of her face with her left hand. She looked on, indifferent to her surroundings. She didn't know how long she could stay in one place, given she didn't have a watch with her - and she doubted she could keep track of time.

She drummed her unoccupied fingers on her thigh, counting down the time she was sure it would be safe to leave. It shouldn't be that long, should it?

She snorted - in Konoha, nothing was ever that simple.

Finally growing bored, she took in her surroundings. The walls in the cubicle had words written on them. One particular phrase caught her attention: 'The best place for Futanari.'

"Futanari?" She said aloud. Who was that, and why would she find the woman's bathroom so interesting? Ino wrinkled her nose. Seriously, Konoha had some fucked up individuals.

Suddenly, she didn't want to be in a community toilet anymore. Now that she thought about it, this place looked pretty un-kept, and this was the first time she had ever been here. She never knew that the training grounds had a community toilet to begin with until today.

'Probably because it was hidden behind a lot of bushes,' she deduced. It seemed suspicious. But in the end, she didn't care. It wasn't as if she'd be using it any time soon...ew.

She looked to her left, and reeled in shock. A hole?! It connected her cubicle to another, allowing anyone using either toilet to take a peek. Really, what kind of people used these things? She was definitely so not going to stay here anymore.

She stood up, ready to leave, but froze when she heard the entrance to the woman's bathroom open.

She stood absolutely still, hearing the pit and pat of shoes walking across the floor, heading in her direction.

'Oh my God,' she thought, eyes frantically looking side to side, 'Anko's after me already?!'

A door opened, the one right next to her small room, and she gulped in trepidation. If Anko bothered and looked through that hole on the wall, then Ino had no chance of escaping.

She tactfully scrambled to the far corner of her cubicle, trying her best not to make a sound. She kept her breathing in check. But, it seemed like it didn't matter to the person on the other side.

"...A-Anko-sensei, are you there?"

Ino looked at the wall in shock. That was Sakura's voice! What in the hell was Forehead doing in a dump like this. At least she had an excuse. She had been running away from Anko... But Sakura was looking for Anko?

"Oh fine, are you gonna give me the silent treatment today?" Sakura said from the other side.

Well, Sakura obviously knew she wasn't the only one using the bathroom. So Ino felt inclined to let Forehead know who exactly was with her.

"Okay, that's cool, you can keep your silence," Sakura hastily said, sounding irritated. "Just...make me feel good again."

Ino shut her mouth when she heard Sakura's words. There were a few conclusions she could come up with from them. Was Sakura a lesbian? Impossible, they had both been after Sasuke for years. There was no possible way that Forehead girl even kissed a woman's lips.

Wait... Ino did kiss her. But it was just experimentation as kids, and it wasn't like it meant anything.

'But boy did it feel good,' her mind snuck in. She told it to shut up. Of course, it was right. Sakura had been her first. Her lips had been so soft and tender, with an added dose of hesitancy. The kiss had been so electrifying that Ino actually questioned her sexuality for a week.

"Oh God, you have no idea how much torture Tsunade put me through," Sakura said.

Ino could hear rustling and the sound of a zipper. It sounded like...Sakura was opening something. What could Forehead be up to, especially at a rundown place like this?

"She wore a thong today. Every single time she bent over, I struggled to keep myself from tackling her on the spot. And her bra...damn it."

Ino gaped at the wall. She had never thought Sakura was so...naughty to think of her own teacher in that way. And it proved one thing, Sakura was indeed a lesbian. It was right there, and there couldn't be any other way to put it.

"Okay, do whatever you want. Just don't squeeze it like last time."

Ino raised an eyebrow at Sakura's words. Squeeze it like last time? Yep, she didn't have a clue, but it was apparent that Sakura and Anko were very familiar with each other...

The blonde's bewilderment turned to shock when she saw a long, thick object slide out of the hole and into her closed space.

"God, I'm so hard," Sakura moaned.

For the longest moment, Ino continued to stare at the appendage in astonishment. Her mind struggled to process what she was seeing.

Kunoichi training involved seduction. And with that, came the knowledge of the male anatomy. Ino wasn't deluded in thinking what she was seeing in front of her was fake. No, it was a cock, in all its fleshy glory.

"Oh my God..."

Sakura had a penis? That was the one thing Ino really could not comprehend. She'd known Sakura for years. She should have discovered this along the way, so how come she hadn't? Well, Sakura was a little secretive when it came to her own body. Ino thought that it was due to insecurities, but staring at the large slab of meat in front of her put all those ideas to rest.

"Anko-sensei," Sakura whined, "are you gonna start or not?"

Ino blinked a few time, coming back to the present. Oh God, she needed to get out of here. This was too weird for even her.

Before she could move, she stopped herself, thinking. She had always been the Gossip Queen among her peers, talking animatedly about what guy she had been with and how incredible sex was. But for all her boasting - and constant sexual stimulated stories - Ino was a flat out virgin. She had never had sex, only heard of it from others. She knew in detail about blowjobs, titty-fucks, doggystyle, anal and etc. But she had never performed it herself. Finding out that Sakura did it before her was another stab to her pride.

She glared at the wall. Sakura beat her even in the race to sex?! Damn that pink bitch!

Ino was upset, livid that she'd been left behind by her rival another time. Technically, she understood that Sakura was outshining her in everything, and that didn't sit well with the blonde Gossip Queen.

No, she was going to use this to her advantage, not only to get the experience that she so richly deserved, but to finally get one up Forehead...

She had no idea how absurd her thoughts were.

She stared at the wall again. She realised Sakura was still waiting for her reply. She dropped her voice in an effort to mimic Anko's. "Well... Sakura-chan. You seem pretty eager today."

Ino winced, that sounded horrible and cheesy. Sakura would surely tell the difference between the snake lady and herself.

There was a pause, and Ino expected the worst to come from it. She resigned herself to fate. She took in deep breaths, preparing for an awkward confrontation.

"... Well, yeah, sensei, I've been keeping this thing in my pants the entire day!"

Ino sighed softly in relief. So the walls helped muffle her voice. If she just kept her tone level, it would be nearly impossible for Sakura to detect her. Things just turned a little easier for the platinum blonde.

She sauntered forward until she was in front of the penis. It jerked now and then, leaking a healthy dose of precum. Ino was amazed at Sakura's size, counting the fact that all penises she'd seen on medical charts didn't come close.

The blonde dropped to her knees, she scrutinised the shaft, looking at every detail and burning it to memory. Just imagining that entering her loins caused minuscule tingles to emit from her pussy.

'God, did it get hotter in here?' she thought. She wasn't a lesbian. She couldn't be getting turned on by this. It was Sakura! The warmth in her cunt increased tenfold at the forbidden thoughts.

"Hurry, sensei! Are you gonna suck it or are you just gonna fuck me?!"

Sakura sounded frustrated, and Ino was aware of how her friend's impatience could often get the best of her. She didn't want Sakura coming over and discovering who was indeed on the other side of that hole, the embarrassment would be too much.

Ino eyed the appendage again. A blowjob? Well, this was her chance to use and familiarise herself with a cock. It didn't even make her think any less of her pink headed friend. She never liked Sakura materialistically. She liked Sakura because of who she was, not what she had.

So, agreeing that this wasn't as bad as it seemed, Ino grabbed Sakura's dick with a trembling hand. It was warm to the touch, and it jerked at her contact.

"Oh yes," Sakura moaned. "I've been waiting so long, sensei."

If Ino had to be perceptive, she'd think Sakura did this every, single day. Sex was addictive to some - oh so she heard - so the blonde was sure she hit the mark with her insinuation.

She focused on the dick again and gulped. It was big. Could she even fit that in her mouth?

She decided to start slow. She brought her tongue out, giving the head a hesitant lick. Pulling back, she grimaced. The thing tasted bitter.

She could here Sakura huffing on the other side. Obviously, Forehead was enjoying herself. Ino narrowed her eyes and impulsively squeezed the cock in her hand, causing Sakura to yelp.

"Ouch, sensei!" Sakura complained.

Ino stopped squeezing the moment she realised what she was doing. That had been close. If Sakura pulled out and left, then Ino was plain out of luck in what to do.

She eyed the shaft again. If she was going to get used to this, there was no better moment than now. She started licking the head, finding that the bitter and salty taste wasn't that bad once she got used to it.

"Ah!" came Sakura's shout of surprise.

Ino continued her licking. She changed direction often, sliding her tongue on the sides, and running circles around the head. It felt kind of hollow though, like she was missing something. She stroked the dick once, and was rewarded with praise.

"Yes, that feels great!"

Ino looked up. So Sakura liked a hand job, huh? Well, she would be more than glad to give it, only to hear the girl bellow in pleasure.

She stopped sucking the cockhead, and focused more and stroking the shaft. At first, her strokes were shaky and indecisive, but it didn't take long for her to find a good rhythm. In no time, she was stroking Sakura with vigour, beating her hand repeatedly against the wall. Her fingers blurred from the speed, and Ino could feel heat accumulate around Sakura's dick.

"Ngg...sensei, that's not fair! Use your mouth! Use your mouth like last time!"

Damn, Sakura was really horny. Ino didn't know what to think of that, but mentally shrugged, and started sucking the head again. She kept her strokes going, trying to add more to the pleasure and bring Sakura to completion.

"Ahh... Oh fuck...ngg...shit."

Ino heard banging sounds from the other side - and felt her ego skyrocket. Sakura must have been beating the wall with her fists, although she was still being mindful not to use her super strength. It made the blonde smirk. Who knew it would take so little to have Sakura putty in her hands? Ino snickered, voice muffled by the meat-stick in-between her lips.

"Anko-sensei...ngg...fuck this! I'm going in!"

Ino wouldn't have counted that as a warning - she was still inexperienced. So when she felt Sakura's penis surge into her mouth, she gagged, feeling air leave her. It forced panic and anger out of her. She pulled away and glared at the wall venomously.

"Watch it," she growled, not caring in the least if she even sounded like Anko.

"... S-Sensei, is everything okay? You would've taken me in, no sweat. Are you sick? We can do this another time?"

Sakura's stutters worried Ino. She didn't need the pink-head going anywhere. This could be her ticket to gaining skill on pleasuring someone, and she would be damned if Sakura ruined it for her.

She had no choice. To dissuade Sakura from leaving, she had to be brave and take the whole thing in. She screwed her eyes shut, prayed to the almighty, and shoved as much meat into her mouth as possible. She gagged repeatedly, trying to breathe through her nose as the cock stretched her mouth and choked her.

"Right there!" Sakura screamed, sounding elated with the wet orifice squeezing her cock again.

Tears gathered in Ino's eyes. How could Anko stand this? Sakura's dick was too big for her tiny mouth. Her body was still dealing with the shock from abruptly losing air circulation. The blonde didn't know whether she should pull away or remain put.

Unfortunately, Sakura made the decision for her.

The pink-head groaned, and Ino felt more man-meat shoved into her mouth. She fixed her hands at either side of the wall, reeling from the sudden intrusion.

Since Sakura didn't know that she wasn't getting a blowjob from Anko, the pink-head held nothing back. She started thrusting with a purpose, her angle precise, speed increasing. She yelled in pleasure as she pistoned roughly.

Ino's eyes shot open when she felt Sakura's cock cram more into her soft orifice. It forced a helpless gurgle from her every time it hit the back of her mouth. She could feel the tip entering her throat at every harsher thrust. She didn't know if she felt either pain or pleasure from it, but it was definitely uncomfortable.

Sakura's thrusts increased in power. The pink-head kunoichi flexed her defined hips forward, driving them straight at the wall. Anko's throat felt a lot tighter to her, but she didn't care. Rapture was the only thing that mattered to her. Her hips smacked repeatedly on the smooth, wooden surface. Lewd slurping noises came from the other side, only increasing her arousal and forcing her to thrust all the crueller. Sweat started beading down from her forehead and back.

The pink-head snarled her teeth. The moment she felt her sensei's throat convulse around her cock, she lost control. She started pummelling the wall, banging her body hard against it. She just wished the stupid thing wasn't in the way, so she could just grab Anko's head and forcibly face-fuck her.

Ino's nails raked the wooden surface as her mouth was battered like a pussy. She choked when Sakura made a particularly brutal thrust. In the back of her mind, she wondered if blowjobs were always supposed to be this rough, but another surge forced her to concentrate on not passing out.

"Ohh...ohhh...I'm getting close already, sensei. Why's your mouth so tight?" Sakura groaned, thrusting more viciously. She hammered the wall, which banged erratically from the beating. Instinctively, her super strength was creeping out. The wall started cracking from the force of her endeavour.

"Grr" Ino gagged harshly when she felt Sakura's thrusts quicken. It felt like the cock was blurring inside her mouth. She could feel drool streaming down her chin. Her mouth made wet, slurping sounds every time Sakura hammered home. Ino felt dirty from it...and also kinky. But that wouldn't matter if she couldn't remember this moment. Currently, it seemed Sakura was damn focused on causing head trauma by beating her head against the rattling wall.

"Oh fuck, that's right," Sakura gasped. She thundered into Ino's mouth, foregoing her wall shattering thrusts for speed alone. The world was deaf to her; all she cared about was release.

Ino's eyes slowly started rolling back into her head. How long did it take to get Sakura to cum? It had to be close to ten minutes that her face was used as nothing more than a cock-sleeve.

She was already used to the burning friction from the pole, but it didn't stop her from shutting her eyes. She heaved when Sakura kept her cock in her throat, and still kept her speedy pace going. Ino honestly thought she was going to die from just a throat fuck.

"Oh, oh, **OH**!" Sakura yelled, shoving the pole through the hole with as much power her lust-hampered mind could muster.

Ino felt spurt after spurt of jizz enter directly into her throat. She felt kind of relieved that she didn't have to swallow any of it. Her tongue would probably reject the taste. So maybe Sakura hammering a throat was a good thing? Right now, she really couldn't tell up from down.

Sakura stood stock still for close to a minute. Her muscles were locked into place as she released her baby batter. God, Anko's mouth felt so good! In fact, it was even better today! Sakura made a dreamy sigh. After her orgasmic high subsided, she giggled and pulled back.

"Thank you so much, sensei," the pink-head breathed adoringly. "You're amazing."

Honestly, Ino should have felt proud that Forehead thought she was that great, but the dizzy blonde found it difficult to tell left from right.

She shook her head, finally realising that her mouth was free from the despicable monster of a dick. She didn't cough; she didn't spit anything out. The revelation that Sakura was able to fire her jizz directly in her throat came reeling back. Ino never knew her throat could accommodate anything larger than morsels of food. That was one hell of a way to put the theory to rest.

"Okay, sensei, it's your turn," Ino heard from the other side. The blonde stared lazily at the wall. What did Sakura mean by 'your turn'?

She took in a shaky breath, "What do you want me to do?"

If Sakura hadn't discovered her by now, then Forehead would be oblivious throughout the ordeal. Ino wasn't worried about her voice anymore.

"Jeez, sensei, I must have really done a number on your mouth. Your voice is all squeaky..."

Ino's brow twitched, she lowered her voice and practical gnarled, "What did you expect from such a throat-fuck?!"

"He he he - sorry about that. You know how I get," was the sheepish response.

Ino snorted and grumbled, "So what do you want me to do?"

"... Well, I'd love nothing more than to pound that tight pussy of yours, but I know the drill: Eat out your pussy first, fuck later."

The blonde should have expected something like that. She stood up and undid her bandages. Well, if Sakura was offering, she might as well make good on it.

Once her pussy was free, Ino was shocked to see juices running down her legs. She was getting off from being fucked in the mouth? No, that wasn't it. It was the dirty idea that got her off, not the bashing Sakura gave her face.

She looked at the little hole. Sakura was going to eat her out through that? What if she peeked and discovered her? Panic took her in. She needed to cover the hole before Sakura even bothered to take a peak.

'But... I'm not lesbian,' the idiotic part of her mind tried to cut off, to which Ino told it that she had just given Sakura a blowjob, so fuck off.

She turned around and put her jutting butt directly at the hole. Once she was sure she was ready, she called out, "Okay, I'm ready."

"You're always ready," Sakura snickered. She dropped to her knees and peaked through the hole. She gasped.

"W-What is it?!" Ino stammered.

"God, sensei, I just wonder how you can keep your pussy so pink and juicy with all the fucking I give you. I'd think after yesterday, you'd be raw."

Ino grimaced at those words. Sakura was definitely a sex freak. Forehead obviously used these times to romp Anko into oblivion.

"Ah!" the blonde squealed, feeling something slimy running up and down her slit. Electricity shot through her spine, and she had a hard time trying to stop her body from trembling. Her wobbly legs struggled to support her. Her mind slowly clouded.

No one but her had ever touched that spot. It felt very different. She was sure Sakura was using her tongue, which brought another tingling of revelry. Oh fuck, Forehead bitch was even skilled in that?! Ino bit her tongue, only to quail cursing her rival.

Sakura's tongue moved delicately along 'Anko's' soft petals. She tasted a bit different, the pink haired kunoichi discovered. The pungent yet musky aroma wasn't as strong as it used to be. Was Anko cutting down on meat and drawing closer to salads? Sakura didn't really care. In fact, it made her sensei's gushing juices taste all the more better. She slurped committedly, drawing high-pitched grunts and wanting howls from the other side.

Ino found it immensely difficult to keep her voice down. The new, yet familiar sensation forcibly distorted her mind further. Damn it all, she wasn't supposed to be enjoying this as much as she was. She would have been rebuking Sakura for her amateur efforts, but she was the amateur. And right now, under Sakura's mercy, her immaturity showed.

She started subtly moving her hips to the source of her pleasure, unconsciously thrusting with the pink-head's tongue. She grunted when Sakura licked faster, occasionally switching between her fluttering pussy and her aching clit. Ino grit her teeth. Damn, she was going to cum soon, her increased thrusting signified her need for impending release.

Her eyes widen when Sakura suddenly pulled away. She struggled not to cry from the cold air. But the when she felt a finger prod inside her womanhood, thrusting back and forth with a vengeance, she shrieked. The ministration forced her body to buck in frenzy, trying it's best to gain more rapture.

"You're delicious, sensei. I'm actually glad that we're doing this today."

The blonde huffed in reply, not in the least bit concerned in saying a word. She moved her hips in circles, allowing Sakura's finger to prod every nerve of her inner walls.

Ino's mouth lolled, her breathing increased with every movement of Sakura's trained finger. She whined pathetically when she felt Sakura once again pull away.

She was about to ask why Forehead stopped, but when Sakura's warm tongue thrust straight into her pussy again, the blonde wailed like a baby. Her source of rapture was back, much more delicious than ever. This time, her decisions weren't as indecisive; she thrust with renewed vigour against the object in her wet folds, moaning in unrestrained lust.

Sakura felt her sensei's pussy tightened around her long tongue. The pink-head's eyes widened. She was even tighter there?! Anko really pulled all the stops for their daily romping.

"Nnng!" Ino bit her lip, moving her hips with a sense of uncontrollable urgency. Oh, she was close, so close. "Fuck!"

Sakura increased her thrust with her sensei's. In a few seconds, all her efforts were fruitful.

"O-Oh!" Ino sang. She felt her juices squirting continuously out of her system. She trembled as if she was suffering from a seizure. Honestly, she felt embarrassed that Sakura could bring this side out of her.

Sakura happily drank every last, healthy drop of cum. It didn't taste that great, but considering she had rushed here without eating anything, Sakura was happy for a warm, natural drink.

Ino hunched against the wall. Her breathing was laboured. The oral sex was incredible. If she had known Sakura could do this in the first place, then would have hunted down her pink headed best friend/rival a long time ago, lesbian or not.

"Stand still, sensei. I don't want you teasing me this time," Sakura warned. She stood up and didn't waist a beat, thrusting her cock as hard as she could through the hole. She hit her mark, and a stupid grin split her face from the wonderful sensation of a tight pussy.

"Wah!" Ino screeched. She reeled in shock from Sakura's abrupt thrust. Seriously, her rival didn't even give her the time to adjust to her very first cock, given Sakura still didn't know who was on the other side.

Sakura wheezed from her sensei's cunt locking up around her meat. It felt impossible to move in the tight area, and she banged her hands against the wall. "Oh my God! Ease up, sensei, you're gonna break me if you get any tighter!"

Easier said than done, Ino wanted to bite out, but struggled because her breath had left her. She stood fearfully still as Sakura continued to complain, afraid that if she even moved an inch, Sakura would relentlessly stab her.

They stayed still for close to a minute. Ino finally adjusted to the object balls-deep in her womanhood. She put her hands against the wall that separated her from the impulsive pink-head. Taking in a few short breaths, she adjusted her hips - loosening her vice like virginal walls.

"Finally," was the appreciated response, then Ino felt her world turn inside out as Sakura started brutalising her womanhood.

Sakura thrust like a wild animal from the get go. She rutted against the wall with ferocity, constantly banging her hips at the increasingly cracking wood.

Lewd sucking sounds emitted loudly from within the bathroom, followed by Ino's shrills and Sakura's roar of dominance.

Ino squealed and struggled not to fly from her body's copious jerks. Her knuckles were white from compression; drool escaped her lips from the distracting pleasure. God, it was too much, and Sakura continued to piston inside her with increasing force.

The blonde tried to keep her head from shaking too much, but it was useless. Sakura's pulverising thrusts showed no mercy. Every particular stab that Sakura pronounced forced a feeble squawk out of the poor blonde.

"Fuck yes!" Sakura screamed, finally losing herself and pummelling the wall with careless abandon. She blurred her hips, insistent to make sure her pleasure lasted for as long as humanely possible. She took the cries of pleasure from the other side as inspiration to fuck Anko for all she was worth.

Ino couldn't take it anymore; Sakura's increased speed was too much for the inexperienced blonde. Pain and pleasure kept shooting through her body. Ino struggled to focus on either one. "O-O m-my G-God, S-Sakura! P-Please s-slow d-down, y-you're g-going t-to f-fucking k-kill **ME**!"

The blonde cried out, cumming all over the dick ruining her pussy. It provided extra lube, and Sakura used that as incentive to pound harder. The blonde hunched over, struggling to keep upright - legs wobbling, hands trembling. Ino could do nothing more than weep as her cunt turned to jelly, slushy from over-stimulation.

Sakura punctuated another thrust, and was reward with an audible sob from her sensei. She must have hit the woman's G-spot. The pink headed kunoichi smirked. She changed her angle, thrusting aggressively on the spot she was sure would drive her sensei crazy.

The moment her orgasm had ended, Ino felt another one surging fast. In her clouded mind, she realised that Sakura was battering a particular point that had her crying over and over again. Damn that bitch! Ino would have loved nothing more than payback, but her brain was currently in tatters. Every single one of her nerves were focused on the meat-stick giving her what would probably be the best fuck of her entire life.

"AH!" She cried out again, experiencing another mind blowing orgasm. She grabbed on to her knees, her face inches from the floor. She could hardly support herself with Sakura so fixated on destroying her for any other man.

Sakura continued to thrust at a blurring pace. She was certain she'd been fucking her sensei for close to thirty minutes. But oddly enough, she didn't want to stop yet. For some reason, she wanted to fuck Anko so hard that her sensei would be limping for weeks. So she continued, banging the wall with her hard hips. She needed to increase her speed, however. Although she could feel the twitching, wet walls of the pussy she was punishing, she wanted Anko to always remember this moment.

She grabbed on to the top of the wall, and used the grip as leverage to help her thrusts escalate. Throwing caution to the wind, she used her entire body to trounce her sensei into place.

"O-O m-my f-fucking G-God! S-Someone help me!" Ino cried out, feeling her already red, jiggling ass bang with bruising force against the rattling wall. Sakura was definitely using her super strength again. Her cock was as hard as a rock and her thrusts felt like they were aimed in turning her inside into mincemeat.

In her clouded state, the blonde took a fearful glance at the shaking wall. She could see cracks forming from the area of her ass to all other directions. Ino took note of her once taut ass. With Sakura's annihilating motions, the supple shape was deformed into a jiggling, flabby mess. Why in God's name did Sakura had to be so rough? The pink-head was rutting like she hadn't been given any in months!

Sakura groaned as her hips turned red from the speed. She could finally feel the tingling in her loins, her balls contracting. She was going to cum, and she was going to make sure her sensei came repeatedly before that. She thrust selfishly, using every ounce of her hip's strength to finish her sensei off.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum again!" Sakura snarled.

"Oh my God, I can't take it anymore!" Ino screamed after.

Mustering as much strength as she could, Ino pushed back into Sakura's unyielding pumps. Her mind was completely numb; she constantly came at every stab into her convulsing pussy. Although her pounding wasn't as determine as her partner's, Ino was desperate to end the brutal fuck before the pleasure killed her.

Sakura howled from the feeling, pushing with more desperation than she had currently showed. Her fists hit the cracking wall as she screamed obscenities.

"That's right, sensei! HERE. IT. COMES!"

Ino's eyes shot open. There was no way she was going to let Sakura cum in her. No babies for her thank you very much.

Luckily, at the last second, she pulled away, but it was the friction that pushed both lovers over the edge.

They both screamed in bliss. The feeling of completion was indescribable. Ino wasn't really sure she had enjoyed the hard-core pounding in the beginning, but this moment made every menacing thrust from her rival worth it.

Once Sakura was done cumming on her fuck-toy's back, she pulled away from the hole. She had enjoyed the feeling of her sensei's pussy trying it's very best to keep her in. She let out a giddy giggle. "That was amazing, sensei! You out did yourself! It actually felt like was fucking a virgin. Well, I hope we do this again tomorrow. Until then, bye!"

With that, the pink haired kunoichi left the room, humming a happy tune as she went on her merry way.

Ino was barely conscious from the experience. She laid on the floor, cum leaking from her back, congealed tears and drool stuck on her face, her increasingly sore pussy starting to burn. In her right mind, she would have never liked the feeling of cum sliding on her spine; she would have never liked the fact that she lost again to her rival. But she wasn't in her right mind now. She was thoroughly fucked senseless. She took in shallow breaths as her half-lidded eyes looked on, glazed.

That had been very intense, and she could barely move because of it. But fuck it, Sakura was amazing. And the sex couldn't compare.

"I want it again," she mumbled, sleepy. It was forever stuck in her consciousness. Contingency planning was in order. No one could probably fuck as hard as Sakura, and Ino creepingly found it all the better.

Deciding to take a quick nap, she closed her eyes. A little smile formed on her face. She looked happy, positively radiant.

One thing was for sure, this was far from over.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**More lemons will come your way soon. Take a look at my 'Ben 10: Lemon Victory!', If you have the time and leave me a review. Watch out for my other up and coming lemon fics, Avatar: The Last Airbanger(no futa...maybe), Dragon Shag Z (Definitely no futa).**_

_**Do you have a request? Do you crave seeing your favourite character get down and dirty? Are dissatisfied with the lack of lemons for your particular liking? **_

_**THEN COME ON DOWN! **_

_**Give me a request. Tell me what you want, and I'll let my fingers do the rest!**_

_**Until then fellow fanfictionists, arrivederci!**_


End file.
